


No one else came.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, John's funeral pyre, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean can't figure out why everyone his father knew seems to be pissed off at him.  No one will even listen beyond the name "John Winchester".Bobby's answer is simple, Everyone has their reasons, but Bobby won't divulge his own.The Winchester boys are about to find out a little more about their dad.





	No one else came.

“Hey, Bobby?” Dean tossed his phone down as yet another person hung up on him at the mention of his father’s name.  The older man looked up from his desk as Dean sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand. “Any idea why everyone’s so pissed at Dad?” He knew John wasn’t easy to work with, but he figured people would at least care he had died.

“Erry’ones got their reasons.” Was all Bobby would say on the matter.

Sam sighed, hanging up his phone as well, and shaking his head at Dean. “Why were _you_ so pissed at him?” Dean looked over.

“We ain’t getting into that, son.” Bobby got up, and walked out. “Beer?” He asked, quickly changing the subject.

  
  


“Hello?” Your phone had rang the second you got in the car, you were panting from running.

“Hey.. uh.. _Y/N_?”

“Yeah, who’s this? How’d you get this number?”

“My name’s Dean.. Dean Winchester. You don’t know me, but we found your number in my father’s phone-”

“ _John_? He okay?”

“No.. he uh.. He died.”

  
  


That phone call had you rushing to a house you never thought you’d see again. A house you never thought you’d be welcome in again. Pulling up, you saw Bobby standing outside, and the boys off in the lot building a pyre. Taking a deep breath, you got out of your car. “Bobby-”

His jaw clenched instantly. “I didn’t invite you.” He was cold, very matter of fact. “You can stay for dinner, for those boys, but then _you get the hell off my property_.”

You looked down and nodded, he was still pissed, and it was understandable. You glanced up as he finished the beer in his hand, and headed in for another. Drunk, as always. You turned and went to sit on the hood of your car and waited. You weren’t welcome here, you only came to pay your respects to John.

You sat quietly for what felt like hours, but checking the time showed it had only been about 35 minutes, before the boys headed back towards the house. Bobby sat drinking and glaring the whole time, something the boys didn’t miss once they were done.

“You Y/N?” You looked up and nodded as he came over. “Dean.” He held out a hand. “That’s my brother Sammy.”

You smiled softly. “You look just like your dad.” He smiled a bit at that. “I’m sorry.” You swallowed.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Me too..” He sighed.

“Dean!”

Dean looked back at his brother standing with Bobby. “Alright, let’s get this started.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself and turned to head to the house. You stopped him by taking his hand in yours, and giving it a squeeze. He smiled again, a small nod, and his hand slipped out of yours as he walked off.

  
  


You watched as the form that had once been John Winchester was taken over by flames. You bit into your bottom lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. You’d mourn on your own, doing it here would just make things worse. You felt like maybe you didn’t have the right to, not with them, not with Bobby. You shouldn’t have come.

Glancing up, Bobby just stood there, the pain was obvious, but it was masked by so much as well. Sniffling, you looked down and wiped off your cheek.

Sam glanced over from the other side of the Pyre where he and his brother stood with Bobby. He was curious, about you, about the obvious rift. He turned as Bobby walked away from the pyre, shooting you one last glare.

  
  


You were the last one standing by the fire. It was mostly ash, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move, not yet. Sam tried to get you to go in and eat, but you shook your head.

Then Dean came, handing you a beer. “Look like you need it. Come on.” You nodded, taking it from him and following him as the last embers died down.

Bobby and Sam were sitting on the porch drinking. Dean went up the steps to sit on the porch with them, but you stopped, leaning on the railing and drinking your beer.

“ _So_ , you knew our Dad?” Dean asked.

You nodded. “Yeah. I knew him.”

“You’re the only person who didn’t hang up on us when we called…”

“Sounds about right.” You answered quietly, downing a good half of the bottle. You knew where this conversation was going. Then he asked the question you dreaded answering.

“How’d you know him? We tried to ask Bobby, but-”

Biting your bottom lip, you looked down. “I use to date Bobby, long time ago.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, not expecting that. “What happened?”

Slamming his beer down, Bobby got up and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. You flinched at the sound, and a tear rolled down your cheek. “Your father happened.” You answered quietly.


End file.
